Les Aventures Secrètes du SGC
by Monsieur J
Summary: De nombreux personnages dans Stargate n'ont pas eu leur heure de gloire comme il se doit. Pourtant, maintes fois ils ont sauvé la base. Seulement, on ne raconte pas ces histoires là. Elles sont maintenues secrètes... Tant mieux ?


**Episode 1 : Le Secret de Cheyenne Montagne**

**Un domino tomba enfin, poussa le suivant qui percuta le troisième, se déplaçant ainsi sur le bleu qui expulsa le vert et ainsi de suite tout autour du bureau. Le petit homme les regardait un à un tomber avec une fascination dérangeante.**

**Hammond - Ah, comme je m'amuse quand la base est déserte !**

**En effet, le pauvre George Hammond se trouvait tout seul. La base était vide. SG-1 était en mission, SG2 à 6 aussi. SG-7 était disparue depuis deux mois et SG-8 a démissionné suite à des sévices subis dans les vestiaires par un mystérieux inconnu se faisant appeler Rack O'neill, avec deux L. Chaque jour, le terrible ennemi revenait. Plus puissant que les goa'ulds, c'était l'ennui. Et Hammond ne pouvait fermer l'iris de sa conscience, il s'ennuyait.**

**On frappa à la porte. Le Docteur Frasier fit son apparition.**

**Frasier - Général, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais un homme de l'état-major veut vous parler.**

**Hammond - J'arrive tout de suite, Docteur. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas déplacée personnellement juste pour m'annoncer cela ?**

**Frasier - Bien sûr que non, j'apporte mon rapport sur le taux de cholestérol que contient votre sang.**

**Hammond - D'accord, le débriefing se fera à 3h du matin.**

**Frasier - Général, si je puis me permettre, il est déjà 9h !**

**Hammond - Docteur, ne m'obligez pas à le répéter.**

**Frasier - Bien mon général.**

**Hammond se rendit dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait un lieutenant et deux officiers, ou peut-être un officier et deux lieutenants. En réalité, il n'en était pas très sûr. Il le savait bien, boire pendant le service lui attirait toujours des ennuis.**

**Hammond - Bon, que voulez-vous ? C'est Melbourne qui vous envoie ? Dites-lui qu'il peut aller se faire voir et que je lui fiche mon poing dans la figure !**

**Lieutenant - Euh.. Général, nous sommes envoyés par le Président.**

**Hammond - Ah, j'aime mieux ça.**

**Lieutenant - Nous avons été contactés par des avocats… à cause d'un petit problème juridique…**

**Hammond - C'est-à-dire ?**

**Lieutenant - Nous sommes en procès… Face à une tribu indienne.**

**Hammond - Une tribu ? D'indiens ? Mais nous sommes au 21ème siècle à ce que je sache ! Et que veulent-ils ? Des excuses j'imagine. Ils ne manquent pas de culot, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux défendre leur territoire !**

**Lieutenant - Non, en réalité.. Ils réclament la base.**

**Hammond - La base ? **

**Lieutenant - Ils ont découvert que la montagne Cheyenne appartenait à la tribu Cheyenne.**

**Hammond - Mais comment ont-ils pu déduire une telle absurdité ?**

**Lieutenant - Le nom, mon Général.**

**Hammond - Le nom, le nom ! Mais je m'en contrefiche ! Retournez au Gouvernement et expliquez ma position. Je suis totalement contre cette idée et j'irais moi-même botter le derrière de ces emplumés s'il le faut. **

**Il se leva brutalement et quitta la salle. **

**Hammond - Incroyable ! Quel culot ! Réclamer la base ! Je suis sûr que c'est un sale coup de Melbourne, ça !**

**Frasier - Général, ils sont dans le droit. Nous avons battis l'Amérique sur le sang de ses pauvres gens et de ce fait, nous leurs devons quelques excuses. Et vous ne pouvez pas toujours accuser Melbourne des maux qui s'abattent sur la base. Il ne peut pas être responsable de toutes les années d'erreurs qu'à commis notre nation et…**

**Hammond - Vous deux, emmenez le Docteur Frasier en cellule de détention, je crois qu'elle est possédée par un goa'uld. S'il y a bien un avantage à travailler ici, c'est bien celui de pouvoir enfermer n'importe qui pour n'importe quelle raison. Si ces indiens croient que je vais me laisser faire !**

**L'alarme fut alors déclenchée.**

**Hammond - Que se passe-t-il encore ?**

**Soldat - La porte vient d'être ouverte. Aucun signal, je ferme l'iris. **

**Hammond - Si c'est encore une blague des Tok'ra…**

**Soldat - Ce n'est rien mon Général, c'était juste SG-5 qui a oublié de composer le signal.**

**Hammond - Ah, je suis rassuré. Envoyez l'équipe de l'entretien ! Bon, je retourne dans mon bureau…**

**Hammond se mit à réfléchir profondément, très profondément. Il avait besoin de conseils. Il attrapa ainsi son téléphone rouge et composa un numéro.**

**Hammond - Des indiens réclament la base et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Poursuivre une bataille juridique risquerait d'entraver le bon fonctionnement du SGC. De plus, la violence ne peut nous aider car semble-t-il des lois les protègent. Je suis complètement perdu. Que me conseilles-tu ? D'accord. Je prends note. Oui, grand-père aussi t'embrasse. Au revoir ma petite !**

**Il raccroche.**

**Hammond - Ma petite fille de huit ans ne me serrent absolument à rien. Je suis vraiment entouré d'incapables. **

**Le général se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Quitter la base était impossible, il avait vécu trop de bons moments ici. Il se remémorait la fois où il avait transformé son bureau en salle de massage et fait de Teal'c son masseur personnel. Il se souvenait où il avait fait visiter la base secrète à ses petites filles et lorsqu'ils leurs avait offertes un collier fait en os de goa'uld. C'était le bon temps.**

**Soldat - Mon général ! L'iris est nettoyé.**

**Hammond - Bien. Contactez les familles et dites-leur que l'équipe SG-5 a déserté sur une planète exotique où règne la débauche. Nous n'allons pas fournir des indemnités à tout le monde ! Tiens, cela vient de me donner une idée, allez libérer le Docteur Frasier !**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Hammond a réuni son équipe spéciale composée du Docteur Frasier, de Walter, l'homme qui n'a aucune fonction si ce n'est ouvrir et fermer la porte derrière un ordinateur.**

**Hammond - L'heure est grave. Je vous ai rassemblé car la base est déserte. Il n'y a que nous pour la sauver. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai trouvé une solution. Nous allons faire un piège à la tribu indienne en l'envoyant sur une planète !**

**Frasier - Mon général, ce plan est tout simplement impossible et impensable. On n'enferme pas les gens ainsi. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas obliger toute une tribu à passer la porte si elle refuse.**

**Hammond - Très juste. Mais mon idée ne s'arrête pas là ! Nous allons les envoyer sur PC345X.**

**Walter - Pardon ?**

**Hammond - A moins que ça soit PX345C ?… Pourquoi donne-t-on des noms si compliqués aux planètes ?**

**Walter - Je ne sais pas, je ne suis qu'un simple fonctionnaire !**

**Hammond - Bref, il y a quelques années, nous avons découvert une planète peuplé d'indiens. Nous allons ainsi effectué en quelques sortes nos Cheyennes dans un endroit approprié. **

**Frasier - Cela me semble beaucoup plus acceptable et digne de nous, en effet.**

**Hammond - Avec un peu de chances, les tribus s'entretueront et nous n'aurons plus jamais de problème. Docteur, Walter, en route, nous partons !…**

**Walter - Monsieur, je ne suis pas apte à…**

**Hammond - Silence, NOUS partons !**

**Ainsi, l'équipe SG-0 prit la porte des étoiles pour la planète des indiens.**

**Hammond - C'est simple, nous allons trouver leur chef, nous lui offrons de l'or et des jolies filles, en échange il accepte de laisser de l'espace à ses manouches !**

**Frasier - Ce sont des indiens…**

**Walter - … Regardez, la planète est déserte…**

**Hammond - Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Quand il y a une astérisque à côté d'un nom de planète, c'est qu'elle fait parti des lieux où l'on fait des essais nucléaires. Je suis vraiment tête en l'air en ce moment.**

**Frasier - Je n'étais pas au courant d'un tel programme !**

**Walter - Moi je le savais.**

**Frasier - Pourquoi Walter est-il plus au courant que moi de cette histoire ?**

**Walter - Je n'ai qu'une réplique par épisode, je n'étais une crainte pour personne. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'on me confie…**

**Frasier - Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer.**

**Hammond - Mince, c'est un échec en effet. Walter, ramenez-nous !**

**Walter - Impossible… J'ai toujours manié la porte à partir d'un ordinateur. Je suis incapable d'utiliser cette technologie qui consiste à appuyer sur des touches pour ouvrir la porte.**

**Hammond - Cela pose problème…**

**Frasier - En effet… Nous avons des réserves.**

**Hammond - Oui, j'ai emporté avec moi du foie gras, du poulet, de la compote de pommes, quelques beignets, du café, des mots croisés, de la crème autobronzant…**

**Walter - Mon général, votre capacité à vous adapter m'impressionne.**

**Hammond - Merci, merci. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous ne resterons pas longtemps coincé sur cette planète, très vite, le SGC va nous retrouver.**

**Deux mois plus tard, la porte est actionnée. L'équipe découvre trois personnes à moitié nus, presque méconnaissables. **

**Jack - Quelle histoire incroyable ! Cela faisait deux mois qu'on vous cherchait lorsqu'on a pensé à interroger la personne à qui vous racontez tout !**

**Carter - Alors nous sommes allés voir votre petite fille ! Elle savait exactement toute l'histoire, vous lui dites vraiment tout !**

**Hammond - Oui, nous sommes très proches.**

**Tout le monde se met à rire d'une telle complicité entre un grand-père et sa petite-fille.**

**Hammond - Mais dites-moi, le procès ? Vous l'avez gagné j'espère !**

**Carter - Il n'y a jamais eu de procès.**

**Hammond - Comment ?**

**Jack - Vous n'en reviendrez jamais. Ce n'était pas des vrais indiens. C'était Melbourne déguisé qui s'était évidé de prison !**

**Hammond - Le fourbe, je le savais ! J'exige des excuses Docteur !**

**Frasier - Contente que cette histoire secrète se termine en tout cas.**

**Walter - …Ghéé…**

**Carter - Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

**Hammond - Deux mois sans ordinateur, le pauvre en est presque mort !**

**Frasier - Quelle aventure en tout cas.**

**Hammond - Et oui. J'espère que le SG-1 réalise qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à maintenir cette base à flot. Oh non ! **

**Tout le monde se met à rire à nouveau. Ainsi s'achève cette aventure incroyable. Les activités secrètes du SG-0 avaient permis de….de débarrasser la base momentanément du Général Hammond. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là… Non, non, il y a forcement une suite…**


End file.
